1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate polymer compositions on the surface of a substrate and methods of creating varied polymer compositions on the surface of a substrate, and additionally to arrays of polymers having varied compositions within a region of the array, to arrays of nucleic acid polymers, to arrays of peptides, and to methods of making arrays of polymers having controllably co-located polymers of different sequences.
2. Background Information
Microarrays of nucleic acids, peptides, proteins, and oligosaccharides continue to gain importance as powerful tools for research and diagnostic applications in the biomedical sciences. Nucleic acid microarrays, for example, can be used to monitor gene expression and genetic mutations in a massively parallel manner. Proteinaceous microarrays provide the ability, for example, to characterize the molecular progression of disease, research cellular pathways, and perform high throughput screening in drug discovery applications. The ability to collect large volumes of information is an integral part of biomarker discovery and personalization of medical treatments. Further, other applications in bioscience, such as for example, the analysis of the proteomic content of an organism, disease detection, pathogen detection, environmental protection, food safety, and biodefense are capable of benefiting from tools that allow rapid multiplexed interrogation of analyte samples.
Genetic information in living organisms is contained in the form of very long nucleic acid molecules such as deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) and ribonucleic acid (RNA). Naturally occurring DNA and RNA molecules are typically composed of repeating chemical building blocks called nucleotides which are in turn made up of a sugar (deoxyribose or ribose, respectively), a phosphate group, and one of five bases, adenine (A), cytosine (C), guanine (G), and thymine (T) or uracil (U). The human genome, for example, contains approximately three billion nucleotides of DNA sequence and an estimated 20,000 to 25,000 genes. DNA sequence information can be used to determine multiple characteristics of an individual as well as the presence of and or suceptibility to many common diseases, such as cancer, cystic fibrosis, and sickle cell anemia.
As the genomic and proteomic knowledge base expands, so does the need for methods to collect, understand, and apply biologically relevant information. The drive towards personalized medicine magnifies these needs. Methods, such as analyses using microarrays that allow the use of small volumes of sample for highly multiplexed analysis of a plurality of components are valuable tools. Methods that provide for the controllable automated manufacture of arrays derive value from these same biomedical detection and analysis goals.